La Garderie
by Noan
Summary: [UAYaoi]Duo qui est assistant maternel, est obligé de rester après la fermeture de la garderie de l'école car le père de Noa n'est toujous pas venu le chercher mais lui aussi a un impéraif...


Cet Os est dû à une idée de Cat' alors que je me lamentais de ne pas avoir d'idée de fic.

Voilà le sujet de base:

Duo est prof de CP.

Heero vient chercher 'Noa" en retard.

Duo qui lui hurle dessus car "Noa" n'est pas inscit en garderie et que lui a du rester pour garder son élève car il a une consience professionel etc etc...Heero ne dit rien

Duo continue et le petit Noa les regarde avec ses petits yeux et n'ose pas parler

En fait Heero n'est pas le père de Noa mais son oncle qui est venu dépanner son frère car à cause des grèves il est bloqué et Duo reste comme un baka lorque le petit appelle Heero 'Oni" je sais plus quoi tonton.

J'ai gardé l'idée de la garderie et du retard.

Résumé:

Duo qui est assistant maternel, est obligé de rester après la fermeture de la garderie de l'école car le père de Noa n'est toujous pas venu le chercher mais lui aussi a un impéraif...

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction éclair!!!

Sur ce,

Bonne Lecture.

-

-

**La Garderie: **  
-  
-  
Duo surveillait d'un oeil le petit Noa qui dessinait tranquillement dans son coin, et de l'autre, il regardait les minutes défiler.  
Comme tous les vendredis soirs, c'était lui, assistant maternel de son état, qui surveillait les petits à la garderie.  
Dans cette petite maternelle d'un quartier résidentiel de Sank, les parents avaient la possibilité de laisser leurs enfants à la garde de la maternelle jusqu'à 18h30 sous réserve que celui-ci y soit inscrit, évidemment.  
Le problème de Duo était là.  
Le petit Noa Löwe Yuy n'était pas inscrit à la garderie mais comme il arrivait de temps en temps que certains parents soient en retard pour X raisons, le jeune homme ne s'en formalisait généralement pas et intégrait les enfants des retardataires aux activités proposées.  
-  
Mais là, il se faisait vraiment tard: 18h47.  
Normalement, il aurait dû fermer depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un enfant de 5 ans, seul, devant l'établissement.  
De plus, la garderie de la primaire, où son neveu Wufei était, fermait, elle dans 10 minutes et il avait promis à son frère d'aller le chercher et de le garder jusqu'au lendemain.  
Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre et finalement, il s'approcha de l'enfant.  
-  
" Noa?  
- Hn?  
- Je dois aller chercher mon neveu à l'école primaire, à côté, tu veux venir avec moi? On laissera un mot à ton papa pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. D'accord?"  
-  
Noa ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête et tendit ses petites mains vers l'assistant.  
L'enfant parlait peu et sa maîtresse avait été surprise de le voir réagir avec Duo. Le natté le prit dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'au vestiaire pour lui mettre ses chaussures et sa veste.  
Il retourna vite fait à son bureau pour écrire une note pour Mr Yuy et la scotcha sur la porte.  
Le petit bout de chou aux cheveux étonnement blond/gris tendit de nouveau ses bras et Duo l'attrapa en souriant.  
Il adorait ce môme.  
-  
Comme prévu, ils furent à la primaire en quelques minutes.  
En voyant son oncle, Wufei prit ses affaires, salua respectueusement la maîtresse qui était de service à la garderie de la primaire et alla jusqu'à Duo qu'il salua de la même manière.  
Puis voyant l'enfant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Duo sourit. Bon Dieu que son neveu pouvait être formel et des fois, il se demandait vraiment s'il était bien le fils de son frère Solo.  
-  
" C'est un des enfants de la maternelle, son père est en retard et tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas le laisser seul.  
- C'est sûr. Papa aurait pas été content s'il l'avait su!!  
- C'est clair!!"  
-  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils reprirent le chemin de la maternelle.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de la route et juste au moment de traverser, une voiture déboula à vive allure. Duo n'eut que le temps de rattraper Wufei avant que celui-ci ne traverse.  
Une bordée de jurons remontait le long de sa gorge mais il fut coupé par le bruit strident de freins et de tôles froissées.  
La voiture ne s'arrêta pas mais, au milieu de la route, à quelques mètres d'eux, gisait un corps à côté d'un scooter.  
qu'il avait à la main.

-  
Rapidement, Duo laissa Noa à Wufei en leurs disant de ne surtout pas bouger et tout en attrapant son portable qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre, il appela les pompiers.  
Il se pencha sur la jeune fille inconsciente lorsque le centre lui répondit.  
" Un accident vient d'avoir lieu, route de Wing, juste en face de l'école primaire Peacecraft. Une jeune fille en scooter a été renversée. La voiture a filé.  
- Bien. Mettez là sur le côté...  
- C'est fait. Son pouls est faible mais régulier et elle respire.  
- Ok, vous avez votre brevet de secouriste?  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Y a-t-il des blessures apparentes?  
- Hormis quelques ecchymoses, non mais elle bave du sang, il y a un risque de blessures internes.  
- Bien, ne vous en faîtes pas, une ambulance arrive."  
Duo soupira de soulagement.  
-

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux enfants qui n'avaient pas bougé, Noa serré contre Wufei, légèrement tremblant.  
Le jeune homme sourit et sortit un stylo. Par réflexe, il avait regardé la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture quand elle avait failli renverser Wu'. Il l'a nota sur un calepin qui ne le quittait jamais et, une fois fait, il tenta de réveiller la jeune fille.  
Il fut soulagé de voir arriver l'ambulance, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement conscience, suivie de peu par la police.  
Les pompiers s'en occupèrent rapidement, le saluant pour lui avoir porté assistance.  
-  
Un flic s'approcha de lui, sûrement pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu.  
" Vous êtes le fils de David??"  
Duo fut surpris qu'il le connaisse.  
" Heu... oui??  
- Je m'en doutais quand j'ai vu la natte. Ton père n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi quand il nous voit. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi!!  
- Ah... Heu.. Oui!!"  
Le natté venait de percuter. Son père était lieutenant chez les pompiers volontaires et il lui avait appris les premiers gestes de secours bien avant qu'il ait l'âge de passer son brevet.  
Le policier lui serra vivement la main.  
" Tu sais, tu lui as sûrement sauvé la vie à cette petite, les pompiers ont dit que le choc avait été violent mais dis-moi, tu as vu quelque chose?  
- Oui."  
Duo lui tendit le morceau de papier où il avait noté le numéro de la planque.  
" Eh bien, si tout le monde avait l'esprit aussi vif, on aurait moins de boulot!! Tu peux passer faire une dépo' demain?  
- Oui bien sûr. Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller.  
- Bien sûr. A demain."  
-  
Duo regarda sa montre et fit une grimace. Avec cet accident, il s'était absenté plus d'une demi-heure.  
Et en plus, sa chemise était couverte de sang.  
Il reprit Noa à Wufei et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maternelle.  
Une berline noire était garée devant...  
Le natté soupira, il allait se faire massacrer par le père du môme.  
Effectivement, un homme brun en costume faisait les cents pas devant la salle de classe. Il le trouva relativement jeune pour avoir un enfant mais ne dit rien et reposa Noa au sol qui s'élança vers l'homme.  
-  
" Oniichan!!!"  
L'homme se tourna brusquement vers eux, les sourcils froncés et la colère brillant dans ses iris cobalt. Il réceptionna le petit garçon et le souleva du sol comme un fétu de paille. Puis il reposa son attention sur Duo.  
**" NON MAIS VOUS ETES DINGUE!!!!!! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE EN VOYANT PORTE CLOSE!!! J'ETAIS PRET A APPELER LA POLICE!!!!" **  
Duo écarquilla les yeux devant le mépris évident de l'homme en face de lui et finalement, las de sa journée, il ne répondit même pas, au grand étonnement de Wufei qui ne disait rien, et entra dans la classe pour récupérer ses affaires.  
L'autre continuait de l'abreuver de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres.  
D'un côté, Duo le comprenait, il devait être mort d'inquiétude mais de l'autre...  
Il repassa devant lui et sans même le regarder, il lui lança un froid:  
" Allez vous faire voir, si vous aviez été à l'heure, rien ne serait arrivé."  
Puis il sortit, suivi par son neveu qui souriait de la tête que le monsieur venait de faire.  
-  
Heero se retrouva tout con, face à tant d'indifférence et se promit de faire virer cet incompétent.  
Il embarqua son petit frère et ils rentrèrent à la maison.  
Vu l'heure qu'il était, il lui prépara à manger et s'assit avec lui.  
Noa n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis l'école et lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le petit garnement lui tapa sur le haut de crâne.  
" Tu es méchant Oniichan. Monsieur Duo est gentil lui."  
Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois que son petit frère râlait après lui.  
" Monsieur Duo, il a sauvé une madame tout à l'heure!!! Elle a failli partir, comme maman, mais monsieur Duo, il l'a fait rester pour pas que sa maman à elle, elle pleure."  
Mais de quoi le petit parlait??  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure Tenshi?  
- Ben, monsieur Duo il m'a demandé de venir avec lui pour chercher Wufei et quand on est revenu, y a une voiture qui a cassé le 'cooter de la madame et la madame, elle était sur le sol. J'ai eu peur, Oniichan, mais monsieur Duo, il est fort et il a sauvé la madame. Après y a eu les pompiers et un autre monsieur en bleu pis on est revenu et tu as crié sur monsieur Duo. T'es méchant!!!"  
Le gamin boudait et Heero se dit qu'il y avait de quoi tout en se gratta négligemment l'arrière du crâne.  
Il avait fait le con sur le coup.  
" K'so!!"  
Et paf, il reprit un coup de cuillère sur la tête.  
" Papa, il a dit pas de gros mots!!!  
- Ok, et que dois-je faire d'après toi???  
- Il faut que tu dises Gomen à monsieur Duo et pis, tu peux aussi lui donner des fleurs.  
- Nani??  
- Ben, t'aimes les garçons ne? Il est mignon monsieur Duo??"  
Argggg ce gosse... Il allait finir par le tuer!!  
" Ok je m'excuserais mais pas de fleurs!! Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait."  
Noa recommença à bouder tout en finissant son assiette. Heero soupira et se rendit.  
" Ok, je m'excuserais et je lui emmènerais des fleurs, content??  
- Hai!!"  
Noa se jeta sur son frère et lui fit un gros câlin avant de bailler.  
Les émotions eurent raison du petit bout et il s'endormit dans les bras d'Heero. Il le prit et, une fois déshabillé, il le coucha.  
-  
-  
Le lendemain, Duo, accompagné de Wufei, se rendit au commissariat et y fit sa déposition, racontant rapidement ce qui s'était passé, décrivant le type de voiture et redonnant la plaque d'immatriculation. Il demanda aussi des nouvelles de la jeune fille et le flic qui avait pris son témoignage lui confirma ce que lui avait dit le policier la veille.  
La jeune fille avait eu un poumon percé et sa présence sur les lieux et sa rapidité à appeler les secours, lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Il lui donna l'adresse de l'hôpital où il pourrait aller la voir.  
-  
Sur le chemin, il acheta un petit bouquet de fleurs des champs et ils allèrent directement à l'hôpital central où elle avait été emmenée en urgence.  
L'infirmière fit quelques chichis avant qu'un des pompiers présent sur l'accident lui dise qu'il était le sauveur de la jeune fille et elle finit par lui donner le numéro de la chambre.  
Son petit-neveu toujours derrière lui, il frappa doucement à la porte et fut surpris d'entendre une voix masculine lui répondre.  
-  
" Entrez."  
Duo entra et se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond avec de grands yeux turquoises, probablement à peine plus jeune que lui qui posait sur lui des yeux clairement interrogateurs. Derrière lui, un grand brun, dont il ne distinguait qu'une seule de ses pupilles émeraudes, posait sur la pièce un regard calme et distant.  
" Monsieur Duo!!!"  
Le natté fut surpris d'entendre son nom et repéra les deux petits bouts qui, jusque là, étaient restés cachés derrière le blond et qui, à présent, se jetaient sur lui.  
" Zechs?? Rélena??  
- Vous connaissez ce monsieur?  
- Oui grand frère, c'est le monsieur qui joue avec nous à l'école!!!"  
-  
Zechs et Rélena Peacecraft Winner.  
Deux adorables faux jumeaux qui allaient à la maternelle où travaillait le natté. Deux petites fripouilles prêtes à faire les pires bêtises, pourvu que ça les fasse rire.  
Jamais loin l'un de l'autre, Duo avait vite compris comment concentrer leur énergie débordante en leur faisant faire nombres d'activités à la fois ludiques et pédagogiques.  
-  
" Mais pou'quoi vous êtes là??  
- Eh ben je suis venu voir le jeune fille qui a eu un accident hier.  
- Vous connaissez notre sœur Iria?"  
Duo s'accroupit à leur hauteur.  
" Ben avant hier non, mais elle est tombée devant moi, je l'ai aidée à se relever."  
Il se redressa quand le jeune homme prit de nouveau la parole. Il le vit incliner le buste et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.  
" Je vous remercie infiniment de l'avoir sauvée Monsieur...  
- Maxwell mais pitié, appelez-moi Duo."  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et lu tendit la main.  
" Quatre Raberba Winner, et mon ami derrière moi, c'est Trowa Barton. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous remercier.  
- Ce n'est rien, je suis fils de pompier, je n'ai fait que ce que l'on m'a appris."  
-  
Ils restèrent une heure avec la famille Winner au chevet de la jeune Iria qui avait fini par se réveiller et qui remercia à son tour Duo.  
Le week-end se passa calmement même si les pensées de Duo revenaient régulièrement sur le frère de Noa.  
Il aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer le pourquoi de son retard, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait eu la même réaction si les rôles avaient été inversés et puis, malgré la colère, il était vraiment magnifique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux yeux si bleu, à la peau si délicieusement ambrée et à ce torse puissant qu'il devinait sous la coupe près du corps du costume.  
Enfin, il pouvait fantasmer tant qu'il voulait, mais leur première rencontre était loin d'être un succès retentissant et il se doutait bien que le lundi suivant, il risquait d'avoir des échos de son attitude, peut-être même serait-il renvoyé...  
-  
-  
" Otosan??  
- Oui Heero?  
- Ce soir, je passe chercher Noa.  
- Ah?  
- Oui, j'ai deux, trois choses à dire à l'assistant.  
- Rien de grave j'espère ??  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Bien. A ce soir!!"  
-  
Heero regarda son père partir avec son petit frère qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
Un jour, il lui ferait payer l'humiliation qu'il allait se payer le soir même parce que, malgré son talent oratoire indéniable, Heero n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis son petit monstre de frère, et il devait amener un bouquet de fleurs à " Monsieur Duo" pour se faire pardonner de son excès du vendredi soir.  
Il partit à son tour, il avait cours à 8h, il était en 4ème année à l'École Normale Sup. de Sank.  
-  
Le soir venu, il se retrouva comme un con devant chez un fleuriste, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il foutait là et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien prendre sans passer pour un abruti.  
Encore une fois, il songea à son petit frère qui ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.  
Devant son désarroi face à toutes ces fleurs, une vendeuse vint lui proposer son aide:  
" C'est pour votre fiancée??"  
Heero retint un éclat de rire.  
" Pas vraiment. C'est pour un homme."  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard déçu. Les beaux spécimens de la gente masculine étaient décidément tous pris ou gays.  
Le japonais intercepta son regard et s'expliqua plus clairement.  
" Je lui dois des excuses et je ne peux que lui offrir des fleurs."  
La jeune femme parut un peu surprise mais lui proposa tout de même.  
" Connaissez-vous le langage des fleurs?  
- Absolument pas.  
- Bien."  
Elle alla vers le fond de la boutique et ramena un petit bouquet de fleurs jaunes.  
" Ce sont des Millepertuis et elles signifient que vous vous voudriez oublier le passé et recommencer à zéro."  
Heero observa les petites fleurs jaunes quelques instants et finalement les trouva jolies. Avec un peu de chance, " Monsieur Duo" s'y connaîtrait un peu.  
" Bien. Je prends ce bouquet."  
-  
Il se retrouva trop vite à son goût devant l'école maternelle.  
Il était plus de 17h et les derniers parents repartaient avec leurs progénitures. Il attendit encore quelques minutes qu'il n'y est plus de voitures sur le parking et entra dans l'établissement, son petit bouquet à la main.  
Il resta planté devant la porte de la classe une bonne minute avant de frapper.  
-  
" Entrez."  
Il inspira un bon coup et poussa la porte.  
" Monsieur Duo" était installé avec son petit frère au fond de la pièce et il venait de poser le livre qu'il avait dans les mains.  
Noa se leva aussi et courut pour sauter dans les bras de son grand frère, dévoilant-le joli bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait à la main.

Duo les regarda un instant, se demandant comment réagir face à lui. Il n'avait eu aucun retour de son altercation avec le jeune homme et quand il avait vu que Noa était nouvellement inscrit à la garderie, il avait angoissé.  
-  
Heero reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir par là où il était arrivé sans demander son reste, mais c'était sans compter la petite peste qu'il avait dans les bras.  
" Oniichan, tu as promis!!"  
Il soupira et s'avança vers " Monsieur Duo", celui-ci ne dit rien, attendant de voir ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez.  
" Je voudrais m'excuser pour vendredi soir, j'avais eu une journée stressante, mon père m'a prévenu à la dernière minute qu'il ne pourrait pas venir prendre Noa et j'ai eu peur quand je ne vous ai pas vu en arrivant."  
Voilà, c'était dit.  
Duo sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses et il les accepta sans rechigner en souriant.  
" Ce n'est rien. A votre place, j'en aurais fait tout autant mais je devais aller chercher mon...  
- Inutile de vous expliquer, Noa m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé et mon ami Trowa me l'a confirmé samedi soir, après vous avoir vu à l'hôpital.  
- Oh."  
Un silence un peu lourd s'installa mais il fut vite rompu par la petite tête blonde qui décidément ne perdait pas le nord.  
Il mit ses mains autour de l'oreille de son frère et chuchota.  
" Tu lui donnes les fleurs ou pas? Moi, j'ai faim!!"  
En tout cas, il ne chuchota pas assez et Duo retint un petit rire alors que les joues de Heero se coloraient légèrement.  
Voyant que le métis n'arrivait pas à se décider, Duo prit le bouquet de lui-même.  
" Elles sont pour moi??  
" Heu... Oui, ce sont des...  
- Millepertuis, je sais."  
Duo le vit soupirer, soulagé que le message soit passé. Son sourire s'élargit.  
" Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Je suis Duo Maxwell."  
Heero prit la main tendue et se présenta à son tour.  
" Heero Löwe Yuy, ravi de vous connaître."  
Les deux souriaient à présent et ce fut l'estomac de Noa qui les ramena sur terre.  
Les deux frères prirent donc congés mais juste devant la porte, Heero se retourna:  
" Dîtes moi, accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi, vendredi soir?"  
Il regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles mais sa langue avait été plus rapide que ses pensées.  
" Avec grand plaisir."  
-  
-  
_12 ans plus tard, chez les Maxwell Löwe Yuy. _  
-  
" Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut?? Les billets, vos passeports ...  
- Nii-san!!  
- Oncle Duo!!! On a tout, tu nous as fait vérifier 10 fois depuis hier!!!  
- Noa, Wufei, le taxi est là!  
- On arrive Oniichan.  
- Vous faîtes attention à Paris et vous appelez en arrivant."  
Duo regarda Wufei et Noa s'engouffrer dans le taxi en direction de l'aéroport international de Sank.  
Bien des choses se sont passés depuis cet accident et cette rencontre explosive.  
Leur relation avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin et ils étaient à présent mariés depuis presque 10 ans.  
Et depuis quelques mois déjà, la perspective d'un nouvel union entre les familles Maxwell et Löwe Yuy étaient à prévoir.  
-  
" Enfin seul...  
- Oui, ça va nous faire bizarre, y en a toujours un pour mettre la pagaille."  
Heero encercla son mari de ses bras.  
" Dis, ça te dirais qu'on en profite pour partir en vacances nous aussi?  
- Où ça? On a rien prévu?  
- Tu n'as rien prévu. Quatre m'a proposé de venir le rejoindre dans sa villa au Maroc."  
Duo se tourna vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
" Je t'aime.  
- Ai shiteru Duo-kun."  
-  
-

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!!!

J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
